The rise of The Wraith
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Set half way through Danny's sophomore year his life is in shambles, and one night he gets sick of it, so he decides to end it, due to lonliness and heartbreak. That is until help comes in the form of none other than Dan Phantom. Please read and review. R
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Warning! This is probably the most dramatic thing I have ever written, so if you are apposed to the idea of Danny being evil, or Danny/Valerie pairings, please read no further. Other than that enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I don not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Wraith: Definition: A Phantom or ghostly apparition. (A/N: And in this case, an evil Phantom.)

The rise of The Wraith:

Chapter one: The end of all things good

It had been the worst day of his life, the day Valerie Gray said that she couldn't go out with him, due to the fact her life was "too dangerous". Ever since that day, Danny had sunk deeper and deeper into a depressed oblivion. To the point his loneliness was driving him insane, and it was all because of his damn ghost side!

Tucker and Sam had finally figured that they would be better off dating. So, there Danny was, more alone than ever, and had finally decided to end it. His existence was meager and pointless.

So there he was, lying on his bed, door locked, having took a whole bottle of morphine, and washed it down with a bottle of everclear, which he had paid some junkie to buy.

He was sure this was his best option; I mean Valerie would be happy if there was no Danny Phantom, right? Right.

As he finally closed his eyes and allowed the emptiness of his remaining humanity to embrace him, he heard a voice, the voice of the evil within him.

"Is this really what you want, child?" The voice says to him, for it was none other than Dan Phantom.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny says harshly, not even caring how he got out of the Fenton thermos. To him it was probably the drugs, but to him all was lost. His life had been nothing more than a richful fucking waster.

And as if reading his mind, he says to him, "You're life has not been a waste, but it will be if you allow yourself do die."

"What do you expect me to do?" Danny asks mockingly.

"Well, join me. We'll make those who have betrayed you pay, those false-friends, and that, that girl who stepped all over the love you tried to give her." Dan says with a surprising look of sympathy.

"But, I promised my parents that I'd never become evil." Danny says.

"The same parents who swore to hunt you down and tear you apart molecule by molecule." Dan says smirking.

This last comment gave the Phantom's words something to latch onto. Danny then thought, 'He's right, I have no friends, the woman I love can't be around me because of ME!'

"Alright, Dan, you have a deal, but on one condition, I keep my humanity, understood." Danny says sternly.

"Understood, my new apprentice. But I think you need a new wardrobe, Heh, Heh." Dan says chuckling.

He then concentrates his Ecto-energy and transforms Danny's ghost outfit to look identical to his.

Dan then looks at him and says, "Now my apprentice, listen carefully, I have restored your life force, and tomorrow we'll begin our conquest."

Danny then bows before his new master, and then awakes back on earth, fully healed.

Realizing that it was almost time for school, he got up and began to get ready.

He had never felt so much hatred for mankind in all his life.

When he had gotten there, Valerie instantly greeted him.

"Hey Danny." She says to him happily.

"What do you want?" He asks her harshly.

Taken quite aback by Danny's tone, she smiles weakly and says, "Is something wrong Danny?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just sick and damn tired of a certain ghost huntress bitch hunting me down." Danny says smirking evilly.

"What do you mean…Oh my god, no, it can't be…" Valerie says in shock.

"That's right! You say you give a damn about me, but little did you know that I was the Phantom. But thanks to you, my days of protecting this hell whole of a town are over."

Danny says to her still smirking.

"Please Danny, Don't do this, I'm sorry." Valerie says tearing up.

"You worthless human, you don't know the meaning of sorry…correction, you must know what the term sorry means, that's what your existence is." Danny says harshly.

Valerie, who was crying heavily, says, "Please Danny, forgive me."

"No, I don't think so, not this time." Danny says, then turns to leave, but before he leaves, he turns to her and says, "Oh, by the way, when you see those traitor friends of mine, tell them Dan Phantom is back."

Once he had left, Valerie sat on one of the benches in the hallway and began to cry until no more tears would come. She then thought, 'This is not the Danny I know and love with all my heart and soul, someone or something has made him this way.' She then looks up the hall, the way Danny had left, and thinks 'Danny, my one and only love, I will get you back, I promise.'

Later after school, Valerie approached Sam and Tucker, and says, "Guys we need to talk."

Sam looks at her and asks, "What about?"

"A guy named Dan Phantom." Valerie says.

The look she received from the both of them truly scared her. It was like they had scene the devil himself.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Valerie says stuttering.

Sam looks at her and says, "Valerie, who told you about him?"

Valerie trying to fight back the tears, begins to recount the tale of her discussion with Danny.

"And that's about it, he just seemed so evil." Valerie finally says, and begins to cry heavily.

"Alright, listen carefully, and I'll tell you what we know about him." Sam says and begins to tell the story of their encounter with the ultimate enemy.

Authors note: Hey everyone, hope that was dark enough for you all. Next chapter, Danny begins his plans for world domination. I know, I know, an evil Danny isn't that good of an idea, but he won't be evil forever, just to hint at late chapters. And I know Valerie was OOC but, that's the beauty of fanfiction. Also, I got a lot of ideas for the insanity I put into this fic from the insane clown posse song "walk into the light", off of their Shangri-la: The Wraith, CD. It's a must have for anyone who likes dark and gothic music. Anyway, please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'd like to thank my reviewers, your input is very important to me, so keep those reviews coming. And on a side note, in this chapter I'd like to welcome back my favorite animated item: The reality gauntlet! Yeah, I know, Danny destroyed the reality gauntlet, but read on and find out how it is restored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Chapter two: The birth of Azeroth Phantom, and the reinvention of Danny Fenton

It began with Dan calling to Danny telepathically, 'Danny, Can you hear me?'

Danny then mentally replies, 'Yes, master, I assume you require my assistance.'

'This is correct Danny, it's time to put our plan into effect.'

All of a sudden, time proceeded to stop. "What's happening?" Danny asks.

All of a sudden Danny's ghost sense goes off, he turns around and sees Dan standing there, holding Clockwork's staff.

"How in the hell did you get that?" Danny asks.

"Let's just say, I picked up a souvenir, before leaving the ghost zone." Dan says smirking an evil toothy smile.

"I also figured you could use this." Dan says, tossing the reality gauntlet to him.

If Danny was shocked by this turn of events, it didn't show.

"I would suggest you use it to alter your being a bit, your human and ghost forms." Dan says to him.

Danny then puts on the reality gauntlet, and press the yellow gem, the gem of form; thus allowing him to have a body with a slightly smaller build than Dash. His outfit changed to him wearing a jet-black v-neck tank top, a pair of jet-black combat boots, and a black pair of baggy jeans, a spiked collar, and spiked wristbands. His hair was longer; it was a mullet, with a ponytail, braided in the back with blood red highlights all over.

He then turns to Dan and says, "I have internally altered my ghost form, I will call myself from now on Azeroth Phantom!"

"Good, but a Phantom is only as good as his toys of destruction, so here." Dan says, handing him the ring of rage and the crown of fire.

"Excellent, with these, I…I mean we shall rule the world." Danny says, quickly covering up the fact that once Dan had outlived his usefulness, he would be disposed of.

Meanwhile, in an alternate dimension, one of desolation and darkness, an ancient evil was being awakened.

"At last! After five thousand millennia, I have risen!" A dark, evil being exclaims.

"Lord Lucifer, your greatest enemy has emerged also, I'm afraid." An underling states.

"What! The Wraith has been resurrected as well, well, no matter, it is only a minor setback." Lucifer states.

"What should we do about Dan Phantom, my liege?" The underling asks.

"Soon, his younger half will eliminate him, so let him be. Our focus shall be making sure that old fool Clockwork does not intercede, allowing The Wraith to remember who he is really fighting for." Lucifer says.

Back at Casper High, Sam and Tucker had just finished explaining about Dan Phantom.

"And that the whole story." Sam says with disgust written all over her face.

"I should have told him that I love him, this never would have happened if I had been there for him." Valerie says trying not to cry.

"We all should have been there for him." Sam says sadly, realizing that she had been spending more time with Tucker than Danny, and had she spent more time around him, she might have noticed the darkness building within him, some friend she was.

"Don't worry, Val and Sam, we'll get Danny back. Believe it or not, I have been talking to Danny, at least up until yesterday, and all he talks about is how he wishes you loved him as much as he loves you, Val." Tucker says to her.

Valerie began to cry again and says, "D…Danny, how could you ever doubt that I wouldn't love you as much you love me."

Just the Danny's class had ended, and every one filed out into the halls, and as Danny would pass, every girl would swoon, from how attractive they thought he was.

Danny had hidden the reality gauntlet, the ring of rage and the crown of fire in this backpack.

Then Dash proceeds to walk up to Danny and says, "Hey, Fen-Tonio! You got a lot of damn nerve dressin' like that, especially around me!"

"Listen mother fucker! I'm giving you to the count of five to get the hell out of my face, before I thrash you within a inch of your miserable life!" Danny exclaims sternly.

"That's it Fen-turd! Knuckle up!" Dash says, and proceeds to swing at Danny, who with lightning quickness sidesteps it, gets behind him. And roundhouse kicks him in the small of his back, sending him flying straight into the nearest wall. Knocking him unconscious.

The whole crowd erupts into applause, when all of a sudden Mr. Lancer comes over and exclaims, "The Diary of Anne Frank, what in the world is going on here?"

Danny then looks him in the eyes, with his own glowing red, says in a monotone voice, "Dash, tried hurting innocent students, I think he should be punished, don't you?"

It was like Mr. Lancer was in some sort of trance, but he responds, "Yes, I believe so."

It was then Sam, Valerie and Tucker saw Danny. He sees them and casually walks over to them, smiling evilly, and says, "Don't worry, guys, I'll consider sparing you three when I conquer this miserable planet."

But all Valerie could think about was how she would release him from the hold this son-of-a-bitch Dan Phantom had on him.

'Don't worry, Danny, my love, I will save you.' She thinks to herself, and with that her, Sam and Tucker proceeded to leave school for the day.

Authors note: Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks. – Gabriel769.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey everyone, this is the chapter I've been planning on writing for a while; a chapter with a true destruction of Dan Phantom. Trust me, you'll be surprised as to how Dan Phantom is disposed of. Anyway, on with the fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

The rise of The Wraith: Chapter three: The fall of Dan Phantom

It had been a few hours since Danny had received the reality gauntlet, and he had also had enough of following Dan's orders, so, he called to him telepathically.

'Dan, I need your help with something.'

A few seconds later he had appeared. "What do you need Danny?" Dan asks his younger self.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I've finally have come to the conclusion, that you have used up all of your usefulness." Danny says smirking evilly.

"What?" Dan exclaims.

"I'm afraid so." With that Danny placed the reality gauntlet on his arm, and pressed the gem of life, then looks at Dan and says, sounding just like himself in the future, "Hello Dan, and goodbye."

With that, the gem of life began glowing greatly, and its glow enveloped Dan, transforming him from fearsome ghost, to loathsome human. Of course by the way he looked, he could get any woman he wants.

He was built like a pro linebacker, wearing a black T-shirt, denim jeans, and had black hair, tied back into a ponytail.

"Wh…What have you done?" Dan asks.

"I've restored your humanity, so now you'll wander aimlessly through his world, with no hope of escape." Danny says smiling evilly.

"Time out!"

"Wha…What is happening?" Danny inquires.

"Daniel, this isn't how it's supposed to be, come with me, and I'll show you the truth." Clockwork says, emerging through a time portal.

"Not on your life, old man!" Danny says, defiantly.

"You leave me no choice, Ecto-Imprisonment!" Clockwork exclaims.

With that they were both teleported to Clockwork's workshop.

"Well, it's been a long time, Wraith." Clockwork says.

"Wh…Why does that name sound so familiar?" Danny asks, disorientedly.

"Because Daniel, that is your true name." Clockwork says.

Then Valerie, who was standing next to Sam and Tucker, asks, "Who is the Wraith?"

"The Wraith is a being so powerful, he is feared by both the land of the living, and that of the dead, a mere utterance of his name strikes fear into any ghost, much more fear than pariah dark could ever instill. His power is so massive; he can collapse a whole dimension just by thinking about it. Which brings us to why I've had to capture you, Daniel. Your enemy from ancient past, Lucifer, has been awakened." Clockwork says grimly.

"What the hell, do you expect me to do about it? The only reason I had left to protect this realm is gone!" Danny says harshly.

Valerie knew he was talking about her; she then began to cry heavily. She then proceeded to walk over to him, and the she looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "Danny, I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I love you with all my heart and soul, please forgive me."

Danny stared deep into her eyes, and saw himself, who he was becoming, and he didn't like it.

"Valerie, I love you too." Danny says to her, and with that, his heart was cleansed of the darkness that had consumed it.

Clockwork proceeded to release the bindings he had put Danny in, Danny immediately got up, wrapped his arms around Valerie's waist and kissed her deeply.

"Uh-hem." Clockwork says.

"Uh…right, what do I have to do Clockwork?" Danny asks sheepishly.

"Well, for starters, put this medallion on, it will restore your ancient memories." Clockwork says to him.

"Uh, okay." Danny says, taking the medallion from Clockwork, and placing it around hid neck. And then he was infused with memories of his ancient past, and found out that Valerie shared a life with him then.

When the process was over, Danny looked at Valerie and said, "I…I saw…"

"I know, Clockwork already showed me." Valerie says smiling happily, knowing that her husband was back to his normal self.

Meanwhile, in Lucifer's realm, the king of darkness had just found out about the revival of his most hated enemy.

"What! This cannot be!" Lucifer exclaims.

"I…I'm afraid so, my liege." One of Lucifer's underlings says, cowering.

"Well, I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness, whelp, die." Lucifer says, and with that his underling disintegrates.

"Good help is so hard to find these days. I guess I'll have to destroy The Wraith myself." Lucifer says, smirking evilly.

Back on earth, Danny and the others had gotten back to his timeline, Danny looks at Clockwork and asks, "Hey Clockwork, how did you stop time, Dan had your time staff?"

"You think I only have one of those, I'd be a fool not to keep extras." Clockwork says smiling.

Valerie then looks at Danny and asks, "So, I guess this means we're dating now?"

He takes her into his arms and says lovingly, "I love you, Valerie Gray, and yes, we're dating."

"Good, I was afraid I'd have to beat you into submission." Valerie says smirking seductively.

"Is someone being naughty?" Danny says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, your parents aren't home, so, why don't we find out?" Valerie says suggestively.

With that Danny hit the lights, and welcomed the night he had waited for since the moment that he laid eyes on this African beauty.

But little did they know that they were being watched.

"Soon, very soon, Wraith, you will perish, and this and every realm shall be mine!"

Authors note: Hey everybody, yeah, I know, Danny wasn't evil for very long. And I truly apologize to anyone I might of offended with the mentioning of Danny and Valerie having sex. Also, I would like to thank my good friends, and fellow authors, Acosta and Pterodactyl. I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway, please review, thanks – Gabriel769


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom.

Chapter four: The morning after, and the Darkness before.

It had been quite a shock, Danny had slept with Valerie the night before and that following morning Jack Fenton barged into Danny's room, rambling on about some unknown ghost, but busting Valerie in the process.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Maddie says, chastising her son.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Danny asks.

"Yes!" Jack and Maddie both exclaim.

"It was damn good! Incredible, wonderful even!" Danny yells, smiling happily.

"Well, all I have to say young man is… you better use protection next time, and if she gets pregnant, you are not, I repeat, you are not quitting school to hold down two jobs to take care of her, understood?" Maddie says sternly, but deep down she was happy for her son, she hadn't seen him this happy in months.

"Understood. I better get ready for class." Danny says, and runs upstairs to get ready for school.

A little while later at school, Valerie sat down with Danny and the others, she kissed her boyfriend on the lips, and smiled happy as tears began to shed.

"What's wrong Val?" Danny asks.

"I'm pregnant." She says whispering to him.

"You… you are?" Danny asks in shock.

"Oh my God! I knew you'd hate me for this!" She says, shedding tears of sadness at the fact she may have lost the one man she ever loved.

"NO! I don't hate you… I'm happier than you could begin to imagine!" Danny exclaims, shedding his own tears of joy.

"But, how will we make this work?" Valerie asks.

"We'll find a way…" Danny says to her.

It was evening in Amity Park, and there was something ominous, evil about this particular evening…

"Hello Wraith." A malicious voice says in the shadows of Danny's bedroom.

"Who's there?" Danny asks, even though he knew full well who it is.

"Oh, come now, you don't recognize me, I'm hurt… but you have something that belongs to me…"

"What's that?" Danny asks.

"Your dimension. So, be a dear and let's finish this…"

"Very well, Lucifer." Danny says, turning intangible, and fazing through the wall of his building, but not before transforming into to his new alter ego Azeroth Phantom.

"I guess I should turn this up a notch… HELLFIRE CANNON!"

Danny barely dodged that one… it was then that Danny remembered his past fully, and remembered who killed his wife and family all those years ago…

"It was you! IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED MY LOVED ONES ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

The look in Danny's eyes sent a wave of fear throughout Lucifer unlike anything he had ever felt.

"IT ENDS NOW! SHANGRI-LA ECHOS OF TIME!" Danny exclaims, firing a technique that ended the demon king's existence.

Once the technique had been fired, Clockwork went to work…

"TIME OUT!"

Clockwork caught Danny, knowing he was about to de-transform. He then brought him back up to his bedroom and laid him down for a much deserved rest…

The next morning, Danny was afraid he had lost, because he couldn't see anything.

"Oh great! I'm dead!" Danny exclaims.

"No, you're not dead, but if you're a good boy you might be in heaven tonight." A seductive voice says.

Danny the feels a blindfold being taken from his eyes, and two plush lips devouring his own. Danny gladly kissed his one true love, Valerie back.

"Stay by my side forever Danny Fenton." Valerie says.

"On one condition…" Danny says.

"And that is?" Valerie asks.

"Marry me." Danny says.

With tears of joy in her eyes, she kisses him and says, "Of course."

The End.

Authors note: Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to update. An evil force paid me a visit, it was known as writers block. Thank you, everyone who read, and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed. Also, should I make a sequel to this? Let me know, please. Especially if you'd like to see something special in it. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
